


Void Protectors

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: In the void, no one can hear you scream and die over and over again, except for those within it. But a group of protectors will do it over and over again, to keep the Nightmares away. Even if it costs them their sanity.
Relationships: Elvis Cridlington/Sam Jones, Hannah Sparkes/Ellie Phillips, Mentioned Female OC/Ellie Phillips





	Void Protectors

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hey! No fair" Ellie watched with amusement as Sarah tackled James with an American Football. The distance of the old Bennett ranch made her feel content, even if they were all dead. After the first Calamity, the whole planet started to die. Wales was first, thanks to Boyce. Because of his greed for power, he killed everyone that stood in his way, even the PontePandy kids.

It was getting dark, prompting the kids to delay their game for Nightly Patrol. Hannah stood beside her, with Elvis on the other side. Ellie looked at her, before instantly looking away. It was her fault, Hannah was in so much pain.

She turned her over to Boyce, never caring what happened to her. A few weeks later, when she was well overwhelmed with remorse, she heard the painful screams of metal being drilled into her bones and spine. Boyce didn't care enough to sedate her, which made the guilt a hundred times worse.

Now she wore metal rods up and down her arms and legs, which were all connected to a metal spine. A shield was built into her arm, with other gadgets she could summon with a basic command from her other arm.

She winced at the slight movement she made, holding her sore arm. Mandy noticed and took out a syringe of adrenaline. While the rest of the team got onto their horses for the night ahead, Mandy stuck the needle into the blonde's neck. Grimacing, she kept her eyes closed as the dark-skinned girl took the needle out.

"You okay?" Ellie asked, watching. Hannah silently nodded and with help from Sarah and James, got onto her horse. They started riding across the ranch's river, the splashes of water wetting their boots and pants legs.

"James, Sarah. Scout ahead" The former firefighter ordered. The twins nodded and galloped ahead. The others stayed back.

"It's good we have you here, Ellie. These kids would be loyal to no one else" Elvis started, giving his leader a side-glance. Ellie just bowed her head, her old PontePandy Fire helmet hiding the shedding tears.

"They shouldn't be, Elvis. Just like you shouldn't" she growled through clenched teeth. She remembered how she killed him. Back then, the hunt for him was exhilarating. But that was the darkness's kind of thing, not hers. Just the sheer flashback of the literal backstab and the choked gasp, caused her to stop the horse short.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" Elvis asked quietly, reining his horse in. The other kids stopped too. After what happened the first and last time the split up here in the void, Ellie forbade it.

Ellie's breathes became quickened, prompting Mandy to throw her an inhaler. She caught it in midair and took several breaths from it. When she finally came to terms of calming down, she gently threw it back to Mandy.

"Let's get going, all right?" she asked, still breathing slightly heavy. Elvis nodded and clicked the reins to get his horse moving. The kids followed suit, behind the dark-skinned woman.

It was until fifteen minutes when they saw the Jones twins came galloping their way. Seeing the distressed looks on their faces, Ellie pulled out her sword from her back, as Elvis pulled out his spear.

"What is it?" she barked. The twins' horses neighed in terror. "Damn it, Hannah! Calm them down!" she ordered.

Hannah jumped down from her horse and walked calmly over to them. With soothing nothings, soon the horses calmed down.

"It's a fucking Beholder!" James yelled, his crossbow in the air, as his sister looked behind them.

"Oh shit!" she cried and jumped off the horse. The others followed her lead and took defensive positions around the monster.

"Remember! Aim for the eye" Ellie yelled. A groaning yell emitted from floating eye-like monster, as its eyestalks twisted and turned. Elvis had to dodge several times from the beast's powerful effects. James and Sarah kept firing at the eyestalks, the monster letting loose a painful yowl that made the team cover their ears, and making them drop to their knees.

"Hannah! Now!" Hannah nodded and taking out her electric staff and aimed at the single eye of the Beholder, she shucked it. It made a direct hit, spurting blood and making the beast howl in pain, as it was burning from the never-ending current of electricity pouring into its eye. It dropped to the ground with a loud boom, unmoving. The body smoking, Hannah went over and with two hands, she pulled her staff out with a stumble, slightly out of breath.

"Everyone's eardrums still in one peace?" Ellie asked, still holding a hand on one ear, as she got up. The kids groaned, trying to get up themselves, Mandy and Sarah receiving help from Elvis.

"I suddenly remembered why I hated Night Patrols so damn bad" Hannah gave Ellie her infamous look, the kind of look that screamed Ellie that she was not going to survive the remainder of the patrol tonight.

"Look on the bright side, the effects didn't touch any of us" The former firefighter smiled sheepishly, earning a scoff and an eye roll in return from the eighteen-year-old.

It was no secret among the group, that Ellie and Hannah were close... as lovers. After Ellie tried in vain to rescue the blonde, the eighteen-year-old was neutral for what felt like a century.


End file.
